


He's Got The Moon In His Eyes

by GenociderJunko



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Adorable!Barry, Game Grumps - Freeform, Halloween, M/M, Shapeshifter!Arin, Witch!Dan, ay basil boi, furry arin furry arin furry arin, one sentence mention of markiplier, yooo arins a fuckin FURRY in this isnt he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenociderJunko/pseuds/GenociderJunko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very late Halloween AU. Just a cute little fluff where Dan is a witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Got The Moon In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my literally like over two weeks late contribution to Halloween lmao. This fic was literally me listening to Witchy Woman by Eagles on the bus and going "What in god's mame can I write about?" and then picturing Dan riding a broom and going "Hmm. Yes." Title is taken from Wicthy Woman. Hope you enjoy and (a belated) happy Halloween, lovelies !!  
> -Séance

Dan dipped his fingers into one of the clouds beneath him, the mist cool against his hand. His curly hair was shoved into submission by his favorite hat, but whipped around and hit him in the face regardless as he flew.

He did a dive, gliding beneath the clouds to look down at the town below him, lights of various colors dotting the houses. Dan's cloak was no protection against the cold to his legs, but Dan always thought it looked cool when he wore the cloak while flying on his broom.

Dan passed another witch, a friend of his, shooting by on her pale pine broom.

"Happy Samhain's Eve, Dan!" she gave a shout, and Dan grinned.

"You too, Suze!"

A moment later, Dan felt a kiss on his cheek. Suzy liked to send small charms his way whenever they cross paths, and Dan was always grateful. He made a mental note to light a candle for protection in her name.

Dan sunk lower and lower in the sky, slowly descending to the town below him, shouts and laughter just within earshot.

He finally made his landing on an empty suburban street, houses decorated but nobody in sight. As he touched down on the street, the surrounding streetlights collectively flickered out. Dan walked, the only sound other than the crickets and distant kids being his shoes clicking against the blacktop.

Dan clutched his broom in one hand, digging into his satchel with the other. He pulled out a small bell, jingling it and letting it ring quietly.

A moment later, a cat was at his side, sleek black fur and silver eyes.

He knelt down for a moment to pet the kitty.

"Hey, how's my big cat?" The cat nuzzled Dan's hand, letting him run his fingers along the shiny fur.

"Just gotta make a stop at the shop, okay? C'mon, why don't you come with me? Haven't had a nice walk with me in a little while, have you?"

The cat mewled when Dan stopped petting so he could stand, and Dan's warm laughter rang out into the quiet night.

"That's my boy, come on." Dan and the cat made their way down twisting roads before eventually ending up at a small shop with cluttered windows and crooked shingles on the roof. The sign read, in curly writing, "Kramer's Magical Witchery".

Dan glided inside, the door's bell twinkling as he entered with his feline companion. The shop was truly remarkable, spices and cages and so much more dangling from the ceiling, an entire wall of drawers behind the counter. The shop smelled cozy, and Dan recognized burnt sage.

"Danny! A merry Samhain's Eve to you!" a voice belted out cheerily, belonging to the scruffy man behind the counter.

"You as well, Barry! Just needed to grab a few things for Samhain. You got any wolfsbane in stock?"

"It just so happens that I do! One bunch or two?" Barry slid the ladder on the wall to a certain spot on its track, climbing up and opening one of the drawers.

"Two! And I'll have seven pinches of your finest bone dust, please!"

Barry flew across the wall on his ladder, letting out a joyful laugh.

"I love my job, did you know that?" Dan hummed happily in response.

"Any preference for the bones, my boy?" Dan considered Barry's question.

"Surprise me." Barry gave him a grin before placing a hand over his eyes and feeling around for a random drawer and flinging it open. He plucked out two small bones before closing the drawer and hopping off the ladder.

"Anything else?" Barry asked as he placed the bones into a mortar and began grinding them with a pestle.

"I'll have a vial of siren's tears, and your shop smells so good I must have a bundle of sage!"

Barry finished grinding the two bones, pulling a small pouch out from beneath the counter and counting seven pinches of dust. He laughed his strong laugh, "It does smell good in here. I love a nice sage. Rosemary is lovely as well. Though, I'm not fond of basil. Mark likes to hang it everywhere at his place and to me it just smells like an Italian restaurant, y'know?"

Barry disappeared behind a shelf for a moment, coming back with a small vial of silver liquid and plucking a bundle of sage from the ceiling as he returned.

"Will that be all, or does kitty want something too? How have you been by the way, you whiskered fiend?" Barry leaned over the counter, looking down at the black feline.

The cat mewled.

"I see," Barry said, placing a sardine tin with the pile of items.

"I believe that will be it, Bar; how much do I owe you?" Dan reached into his satchel, pulling out a few coins.

"Hm, let's see, seven pinches, one bundle, two bunches, and a vial. That'll be 20." Barry put all of Dan's purchase into a box.

"Oh, you forgot about the sardines. Would that be, what, 22?" Dan started counting the money in his palm.

"Nope," Barry replied, "think of it as a trick-or-treat candy for the one with paws." Dan laughed, giving Barry the money.

"Pleasure doing business with you as always, Danny. Well wishes for your Samhain tomorrow, and you too," Barry eyed the cat again.

Dan thanked Barry and made his leave, his cloak swinging with a flourish as the wind from outside hit him. Dan opened his satchel, dropping the box inside with a _thwump_.

The brisk cold made shivers shoot down Dan's spine, and his cat quickly jumped on the side of Dan's leg before climbing up to his shoulders, resting under Dan's hair. Dan always felt content when he walked alone at night, feline by his side, to whatever destination awaited the pair.

He reached a hand up to scratch his cat's head, purrs rumbling through Dan's shoulders. His house finally sprung up from the horizon, red porch lights illuminating the driveway they festively covered in cobwebs.

As he stepped inside, he felt the weight of his cat fall from his shoulders and with a _thump_ , Arin was by his side.

"There's my big cat," Dan smiled warmly as he pressed a kiss to Arin's cheek.

"Was a nice walk," Arin said as he opened Dan's satchel, digging around for a moment before pulling out the tin of sardines. He peeled it open, chomping down on one of the small fish.

"Better not be planning to kiss me after eating those, fish breath," Dan teased.

"Oh, I have other plans," Arin grinned evilly.

"After," Dan eyed him, "you brush your teeth." They laughed, and Arin leant in for a kiss.

"I meant it! Go and brush your teeth, or at least pop a mint or something," Dan playfully shoved Arin towards the bathroom.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, jeez! Can't a cool cat like me get a little slack around here?" Dan laughed.

"I am so in love with you," he said warmly.

"You light up my loins too, doll face!" Arin shouted back from the bathroom.

Dan flopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote and clicking the tv on. The screen popped and crackled to life, screams ripping through the sound system along with the sound of a chainsaw revving. Ah, classic slasher movies.

"Babe come on, they're playing Friday The Thirteenth! I need someone to snuggle if I get scared," Dan teased.

"Alright hold your horses! I have to gargle." Dan laughed.

While waiting for Arin, he swung his fingers in the direction of the kitchen and a bag of popcorn dropped from a cabinet. A twist of his index, and the bag was laid out in the microwave, the small door banging shut. And, with a final flit, the microwave whirred to life, pops soon filling the room along with the smell of butter.

"Ooh, popcorn," Arin said as he joined Dan on the couch, breath now minty fresh. He fitted himself in a ball next to Dan, laying his head on the witch's shoulder.

Dan wrapped his arm around Arin, and once the microwave dinged, he lifted his hand to spin his fingers a few times before a bowl of popcorn floated into the living room. Arin caught it with a hand, resting it on Dan's lap and grabbing a handful. Dan carded a hand through Arin's hair, scratching behind his ears, earning a dazedly happy hum from Arin.

Dan loved Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> shameless self promotion:   
> witchymusic.tumblr.com


End file.
